The Killing Edge
by thidwickthebigheartedmoose
Summary: Neji's point of view as he fights with Hinata during the semi-finals of the chuunin exams. Very slight NejiHina if you're looking for it, and mentions of NaruHina. One shot.


A/N: First Naruto fanfiction. I swore I'd never write one, but...the story demanded to be written. Beta'd by the lovely Master of Orian.

Disclaimer: It's called fanfictiondotnet for a reason.

* * *

Block! Block! No, you foolish girl, why didn't you train harder? You need to be faster, stronger, deadlier, and to _block_--_!_ Pain surges through my head, a warning, the skullsplitting knowledge that my Lady is in trouble and that I must return to her side, must _go to her aid_, and _now--_!

Then my palm slams into her, and oh yes, that's right, I'm the one who's hurting her, who's killing her….

I make the mistake of looking at her as she lies on the ground, and I'm riding the killing edge. Lady, Lady Hinata, retreat, let me do my duty. I swear by your blood that I'll tear apart the one who did this to you….

No, bitch, stand back up so I can slaughter you before you have the time to stop me or withdraw. Just you try to get up, and I will make your blood rain.

But it's hard. ­_So damn hard,_ to raise even a finger against her. To watch as she pushes, pushes, pushes herself. With every movement, my blood screams that she's hurt, that she's under attack, that her life is in danger and she needs my help and protection. I look at her, blood-soaked and beaten, and the bloodlust fills me to the brim. I have to find the bastard who did this to her, make him pay, and another series of deadly blows is unleashed upon my opponent instinctively.

I hit her and realize again that it's me who is utterly destroying her. All the pent up rage and fury couples with bloodlust and it's directed right at her. Causing her pain is delicious. It feels so good to knock the talentless bitch around and show her what I really am. To finally be able to take some blows at the ridiculous main branch….

Then her body reacts to the pain and I feel it, could almost fall with her. Every blow I've gotten in pounds through me, and it's almost worse than it is for her because she is completely helpless. And that hurts almost as much as the physical pain. I am all too able to move, to help, and every instinct is telling me to go to her aid. I need to help her heal, to pour every ounce of my strength, and then some if it's required, into revitalizing those failing organs. The ferocious desire to care, to protect, soothes the battle rage, and calls me towards my _life's purpose_ of keeping her out of harm's way, and God damn it, she _needs_….

I don't move. I don't move towards her, though it may kill me not to go to her now. And now that I've calmed down, I wonder why didn't she just…end it? Even she, the laughingstock of the Hyuga clan, can restrain any member of the cadet branch with little more than a single hand sign and the will to do so. Especially since I was bound to her at the age of four, and am more at her mercy than anyone.

I know that she was disowned before she learned the all techniques she was entitled to, but she used to practice the restraint on me. I know she can do it, as does she. She could have used it before the onslaught started, as soon as she decided not to give in! And then I wouldn't have been able to batter her this way, wouldn't feel this guilt, wouldn't have to watch her tremble as she tries to stand _yet again_...

Wait. Why the hell is she getting up? Does she _want_ to kill herself?

No, it's the fox demon brat making a fool of himself yelling at her, shaming her, again. And, against all logic, it works on her like a stimulant. Why do his words give her strength? Why is he able to push her so far that she might actually die? Does he even realize he has this power over her?

No. He doesn't. He doesn't, and it makes him dangerous. He holds my Lady's heart, her life, in his hands without even realizing it, and he's gambling them away on horrible odds. And yet she stands, with determination in her eyes, and I can't take it anymore.

I have to convince her to surrender. Surely I, someone from her own damn family, still have more influence over her than the simpleton in the stands. But…but those few words she says I cut into her psyche…the pity, and worse, the understanding…no…I can't…I can't stand it! Not from the main branch, and never, never from her.

I've risen back to the killing edge, and there's no way of stopping me now. She's going to die. Despite my years of training, preparation to give her anything and everything, Lady Hinata is going to die.

Because there's nothing, ­­_nothing_ I can do protect her from myself...

Review if you've read this far.


End file.
